Keira Standish
Keira Standish was a Romulan/Human hybrid who served as a scientist and Starfleet officer who lived in the 23rd and 24th centuries. Keira (pronounced Kay-ee-ruh) ''Rose Standish was born in 2239 in San Francisco, Earth, and was the only child of Cornelius Standish and S'kara Barel. Her father was one of the leading physicists in a research team, and her mother was a former Romulan military operative for the Romulan Star Empire. In 2240, Keira's father Cornelius was assigned to Draxa 4, a planet known for unusual elements. While there, he and her mother saw to her education aside from the schooling provided by the Federation institution. Her father taught her science, Human history and culture, while her mother instructed her in the languages and history of Romulus and Vulcan. Keira often described that time as the happiest years of her life. Tragically, in 2248, her parents both died in an explosion in the science lab on the station. Keira was emotionally impacted by their death, and underwent a shock which lasted several months. Keira became a ward of the United Federation of Planets. After living a year on the planet of Ivonya with her parents' friends, the Ivonyan Ambassador Nerrad Carellios and his wife Axela Quenvor, she was sent to Vulcan at the suggestion of the Vulcan Ambassador Sarek. While on Vulcan, she lived with Sarek and his Human wife Amanda Grayson. The two were instrumental in helping her reconcile aspects of her former upbringing to the dsciplines of Vulcan logic. In 2255, Keira left Vulcan for Earth where she entered Starfleet Academy. She was an exceptionally bright cadet, and passed most of her exams with flying colors. After leaving Starfleet Academy, in 2260, she was assigned as a communications technician to the ''USS ''Monrovia, where she served under Captain Anton Pavlovsky. During her four years of service on the Monrovia, she was contacted by Dr. Edward Weiss concerning File Alpha, a project her father had been working on at the time of his death. At his request, she became part of his research team. Her acceptance of the position would endanger her life, and lead to future pain for herself and others. Several years after joining the research team, Starfleet Command transferred her to the ''USS[[USS Harrisburg| ]]Harrisburg, a vessel on a mission to travel through undiscovered space which was commanded by Captain Samuel Lee. It was in 2264 that Keira helped to solve the mystery of the disappearance of the leading members of the Antaaran people group. Using her knowledge of languages and history, and with a little help from Science Officer Lieutenant Liu, she discovered that the leaders had been abducted by their ancient enemy, the Jior people and were being held hostage in the catacombs of Antaar's second moon. With the information, the Harrisburg was able to rescue the hostages and worked with leaders from both groups to negotiate peace. After serving for five years onboard the Harrisburg, Keira was transferred to the USS Enterprise, serving as the Bridge Engineering Officer and relief Communications Specialist to Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. During her one year of service onboard that vessel, she, Captain James T. Kirk, and Mister Spock were caught up in the war between the Klingon Empire and the Sarcikhonian Alliance. After being captured on the battle station planet of Sanut, they were interrogated by the Klingon warrior Kuyohl in the capital city. Keira was able to create a diversion to enable the Captain and Mr. Spock to escape. She, however, was unable to do so, because her ploy which had allowed her crew mates to escape had been a sacrificial decision. The Klingon was going transport her elsewhere, when she was rescued by a security team led by Mister Spock. Having lost Keira, Kuyohl activated a force-field around the area. Keira, Spock, and the security team set out to deactivate it. While they were working on it, they had a fight with Kuyohl and his men. A guerrilla group known as the Loricusians aided them, and then set off an explosion to destroy the forcefield, causing a chain reaction which put Keira in grave danger. Thankfully, Mister Scott was able to locate her and beam her and the away team back up, before the area was destroyed in an explosion. In 2274, she was reassigned to duty as a Communications Officer at the United Federation of Planets headquarters in San Francisco, California. She worked there for four years. While there, she reconnected with Karl Brandenburg, the former first officer of the USS Harrisburg, and captain of the USS Atlantis. The two seemed to have an understanding and were quietly married the same year. A year later, Keira gave birth to a son, Robert Brandenburg, on Draxa 4. In 2276, she joined her husband onboard the Atlantis, where she served as a his Communications Officer. Tragically, one day, when Karl transported to the surface of Lezara 2, he and his landing party were ambushed by the native inhabitants. He was mortally wounded, and died of internal injuries. Soon after, Keira gave up Robert for adoption. Her friends, Charles and Diana Johnston, decided to raise him as their own child. She believed that her son would have a better chance at life with them. She remained on the Atlantis for the next five years, serving under Captain Timothy Keene. In 2281, she returned to Earth where she worked as a Communications Officer relaying messages to and from the various Starbases. The following year, she suddenly disappeared from Starfleet. Multiple searches were made for her, and she was rescued from a shapeshifter on Ruhma 6. She had an unknown brain virus, and the doctors could not save her. She supposedly died in 2283. No explanation was ever given for her death. It was discovered afterwards by Admiral James T. Kirk that she had been involved in the creation of Project Genesis, a collaborative enterprise created by the File Alpha Scientific Association for colonization purposes. Keira had supplied a portion of the information needed to enable the project to succeed, using her knowledge of scientist Terrek V’ren’s research. Standish in 2280.]] In 2368, Ambassador Spock learned from Romulan political leader Lesanya Barel that Keira was still alive. After completing her mission with Genesis, Keira had adopted Lesanya and gone to Romulus, starting an underground movement towards the Romulan Vulcan Reunification. She died on her home planet of Draxa 4 in 2389 from natural causes. Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Hybrids Category:Starfleet officers Category:Commanders